The present invention relates to image displays, and more specifically to projection displays which display images in midair.
A projection display can be created in midair. One example of a system to create such displays is a combination of a holographic projector and pico-projector. Any digital contents can be projected in the midair projection display using a system known to the art.
In a “smart house”, many of the devices and appliances in the home are connected by a network, often wirelessly, so they can talk to each other and to a home controller. While this term is sometimes used as merely a fancy remote control system for devices connected to the “Internet of Things”, a smart home can be much more, monitoring the activities of its occupants and anticipating their needs.
In a smart house, a user might be watching a video, having a face to face discussion with another user at a remote location, or partaking in some other activity. The video display for these activities might be projected in midair for the user, using the technology referred to above or other technologies now known or developed in the future, under the control of a home server computer, which determines where to project the midair display for the convenience of the user.
While watching the midair display, the user might change his focus direction to some other place. If the midair projection display is projected near his eye, then it will create an obstacle to the user, and the midair display might also be an obstacle to some other associated nearby user.